Traditional networks such as Local Area Networks (LANs) have nodes that are fixed in position. Cellular telephone networks have mobile devices that roam or move from one location to another. While such mobile devices may be placed in networks having a large geographic area, it is difficult to join these mobile devices to local networks and to discover and communicate with other mobile devices in the same geographic area. Mobile device users may move frequently and quickly, causing disconnections and changes in network topology.
What is desired is a network system designed to integrate mobile devices that change location with fixed nodes in a particular geographic area. It is desired to allow users to locate other users in the same geographic area to for local networks spontaneously.